1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a secondary battery may be re-used through discharging and recharging, unlike a primary battery that may not be recharged. The secondary battery is used as the energy source of a mobile apparatus, an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, an electric bicycle, and as an uninterruptible power supply. In accordance with the type of an applied external apparatus, a single battery may be used or a battery module in which a plurality of batteries are coupled to each other may be used.
A small mobile apparatus such as a cellular phone may be operated for a period of time with the output and capacity of a single battery. However, electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles having a large power consumption when they are driven for a long time have improved performance using a battery module due to the output and capacity of the battery module. A battery module includes a number of serially coupled batteries and may include batteries coupled in parallel in accordance with the output and the capacity required.